User talk:BobTheDoctor27
-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!!!!! You're going down. I'm going to track you down to your own wiki. Do you think I should be an admin here?45pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Okay! I'll see if I can figure out how to chang the skins!BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Funny. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I'll die by laughing by listening to your additions one of these days!!!!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D-- Haha:D:D:D:D:D:D. Is it REALLY SO BORING? I know. Some kids in our class have a craze about that and also things such as Camp Rock. I had once gone to my friend's house when he was seeing camp rock, and I REALLY FELT LIKE THROWING ROCKS ON THE T.V. India also has rubbish like this going and coming-- GCSE coursework limits my computer, and I generally spend it doing other things. One day I plan to descend and "improve" pages here, though. The evil dude . 17:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I like your Mutran Revamp! It has more parts and seems to have a more complicated structure![[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I'm gonna SNAG your Pokemon! I finally have Bueacrat rights. You are now rollback!Andrew1219 I just gave you Sysop powers.Andrew1219 I'm not shouting or ranting, just saying it's gone a bit off-topic. It's okay, I'm not trying to blame anyone, just make sure everyone sticks to the story (and there can be only a tiny hint of humourous lies, but only small). The evil dude. 12:14, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Not that I'm mad at you or anything, but please at least inform me before you make an edit to the main page or site notice, K?Andrew1219 How do you change the skin to wikipedia monobook?Andrew1219 What do you think of the new logo?[[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I'm gonna SNAG your Pokemon! I put it there just to make sure there is no more confusion. It'll be replaced once a winner is decided or made.[[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I'm gonna SNAG your Pokemon! But, none of the candidates are PNG. Files. You can only use PNG. Files for logos.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :Okay, important, new rule:Characters that are deceased in the real storyline are deceased here, Characters alive in the real storyline are alive here. The rule will be enforced today.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] whare wuz the first sentence from?????? --Denny44 17:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi! -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 21:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I have a question: Why was the Swearing and Foul Words Articles Deleted? I wrote them. 22:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC)174.124.48.75 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC)